


Rewrite the Stars

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Good Omens [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Flying, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Wings, based on an animation on youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: It was a calm peaceful day in London. Aziraphale’s shop was open, where the angel was moving books around, but he hadn’t seen a customer in so long, he was inclined to believe someone was miracling them away. But he certainly hadn’t, and he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Crowley in almost a week, outside of the Dowling Estate.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621834
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an animation by Tomeart on Youtube. It's really good, and they're a fantastic animator. I asked them on Tumblr if I could write this, and they said yes, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and if any of you guys want to check out the animation, here's the link. I definitely recommend it, cause it's super good!  
> [Rewrite the stars animation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cL_FtQE2GA)

It was a calm peaceful day in London. Aziraphale’s shop was open, where the angel was moving books around, but he hadn’t seen a customer in so long, he was inclined to believe someone was miracling them away. But he certainly hadn’t, and he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Crowley in almost a week, outside of the Dowling Estate. Hopefully the demon wasn’t getting into too much trouble. The apocalypse wasn’t due for another year, as Warlock had just turned 10 a few months ago. Perhaps Crowley was doing everything he could to enjoy Earth for one more year.

“Don’t think too hard, Angel. You might hurt yourself” came a familiar voice, knocking Aziraphale out of his thoughts. The angel smiled and turned to see Crowley leaning against a nearby bookshelf. Aziraphale couldn’t hide his blush, seeing the demon back in his shop after a week. Sure they saw each other when they were playing the parts of Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis, but it just wasn’t quite the same.

“I would say the same to you, my dear, if I was under the assumption that you were capable of thinking” Aziraphale shot back, smirking at the demon. Crowley lifted a hand to cover his chest in mock hurt. Even with his glasses on, Aziraphale could tell the demon’s eyes were bright with happiness.

“Ouch, Angel. I don’t see you outside of work for a week, and this is how I get treated upon my return?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale playfully rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps next time, you won’t leave for so long” Now it was Crowley’s turn to smirk.

“Did somebody miss me?” the demon asked playfully, and Aziraphale felt another blush creeping up his face.

“Hardly, darling. I merely worry about the poor innocents being tormented by the forces of evil, with nobody to thwart it” the angel said, and Crowley smirked even wider.

“You absolutely missed me” he said, leaving no room for argument, as he gently pushed away from the bookshelf, and approached the angel. Aziraphale rolled his eyes once again.

“If I say yes, will you drop the subject?” he asked, no real annoyance behind his voice. Crowley shrugged his shoulders, grinning at Aziraphale.

“Maybe. What do I get for my troubles?” he asked, and Aziraphale thought for a moment.

“What do you want?” he asked in return, and Aziraphale thought for a moment, that the demon's face reddened as he lifted his sunglasses, and placed them on the top of his head.

“What about dinner and dancing?” he said, voice soft, and Aziraphale’s eyes widened. Crowley knew why they couldn’t do that.

“But you don’t eat” the angel said in exasperation. Crowley smiled softly.

“But you do” he said, not meeting Aziraphale’s eyes. The angel could definitely see blush on Crowley’s cheeks now.

“But neither of us can dance” he tried again, and Crowley huffed a small laugh.

“I do. I can teach you” he said, and Aziraphale knew he was running out of arguments.

“Bless is all, Angel. I’m trying to ask you out on a proper date. Not a secret meeting between adversaries to the opera, or the museum cafe to compare notes. A proper date between friends at the Ritz, or somewhere nice with a dance floor, where we can just enjoy the night” Crowley continued, sounding slightly desperate. Aziraphale looked at him sympathetically. He knew what Crowley was getting at. They both knew. Ever since their moment in the Bentley in ‘67, Crowley has done his best to go as slow as he could for his angel. But, with only a year left before the world was prophesied to end, he just wanted a year with Aziraphale, no hiding from head offices, no being scared of their feelings for each other. Just one year to have with each other, before they were supposed to fight against each other in the coming war.

“Crowley...we can’t” Azirapahle said softly, turning away from the demon. Crowley’s face fell, and Aziraphale felt a pang in his heart. He wanted to. God, he wanted to. But in his mind's eye, he could see Gabriel, Uriel and Michael, all looking at him in disgust. He could see what would happen if they were caught. Worst of all, he could see what would happen if they weren’t caught. The life that he’s always wanted with Crowley, love, warmth, the feeling of home, and having all that snathed from him, as they are forced to square off on the battlefield. He wouldn’t be able to handle that, and he knew Crowley wouldn’t either. He was trying to protect both of them.

“Angel…” Crowley said softly, reaching out a hand towards the angel, and Aziraphale steeled himself. He couldn’t.

“No, Crowley. We can’t!” he said, firmer this time. Crowley’s hand fell, and he glared slightly. Not at anyone, but just in general. One can only get rejected so many times, before they become bitter to everything.

“Why? Because of Heaven and Hell? Because I go too fast for you? Are you scared you’re going to Fall? What is it, Angel, because I can only go so slow” Crowley said, his voice growing angry, as Aziraphale’s own face fell in sadness.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale said, and Crowley stepped closer to the Angel, reaching out his arm again.

“You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide” the demon said softly, taking another step closer to Aziraphale. The angel could feel his resolve breaking. 

“Crowley…” he tried again, trying to make his voice sound more stern, and failing.

“I know you want me, so don’t keep saying our hands are tied” Crowley continued, and Aziraphale took a step away from the demon, not even willing to look him in the eyes.

“Crowley, stop. We can’t. This situation is out of our control, there is nothing we can do about it. If Hell finds out, they could destroy you. If Heaven finds out, I could Fall. I can not allow either of those things to happen” the angel said, attempting to put his foot down about this entire argument, when he felt arms on his shoulders, spinning his around to face Crowley, and he was pushed up against a pillar. Crowley’s hands went from his shoulders to his wrists, and held him there.

“I don’t give a damn about Heaven and Hell! I don’t give a flying fuck what they would do or say! All I care about is you, dammit! Why can’t you see that I love you?!” Crowley said, bowing his head against Aziraphale’s chest, and closing his eyes, trying to calm himself down. But, as he turned the last thing he said around in his head, he realized what he said. He looked up at Aziraphale in horror, and quickly let go of the angel's wrists, his hands shaking. He took a step back, and looked down at his feet, prepared for Aziraphale to throw him out of the book shop. 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale said softly, as he gently grabbed the demon's hands with his own. Crowley’s heart ached at the touch. He knew the angel wanted this, wanted him. But, they both knew it was impossible. If they acted on their feelings, they could run the risk of being caught, and losing each other. A final year together, freely, without hiding their love for each other would not be worth it if, in the end, they ended up dead, no chance to save the world. He just wished there was some way to change the circumstances. A song he had heard on the radio not too long ago popped in his head, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony of the situation.

“What if we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine? Nothing could keep us apart, and you’d be the one I was meant to find” he sang quietly, just loud enough for the angel to hear him.

“What is that? It sounds familiar” Aziraphale asked, looking up at the demon in front of him.

“It’s a song I heard on the radio about a week ago. I think it’s called Rewrite the Stars” he said, and Aziraphale smiled.

“Ah, I remember now. A regular had come in once and played it for me. I quite liked it” he said, and Crowley smiled softly. Of course his angel would listen to a song like that. Then, Aziraphale brightened, and Crowley looked at him curiously.

“Angel wh-” he started, before Aziraphale interrupted him.

“All I want is to fly with you, all I want is to fall with you” he softly sang, pulling his wings into existence, and gently lifting himself and Crowley into the air together. Crowley looked up at him curiously for a second, before he smiled. He brought out his own wings, and used them to lift him up to be level with Aziraphale, still hand in hand with his angel. His sunglasses flew off the top of his head, but he didn’t care.

“So just give me all of you” Crowley sang, as he moved his hands up Aziraphale’s arms, and they flew up, spinning gently, together. Aziraphale laughed softly.

“Let it be said that you are a terrible sap, my dear” Aziraphale said, smiling. Crowley laughed, and pulled Aziraphale closer to him, one arm wrapping around the angel's shoulders, the other around his back. Azirapale responded in kind, wrapping both arms around his demon's shoulders.

“Only for you, Angel” the demon responded, and he snapped his fingers. Aziraphale’s gramophone began playing the aforementioned song, and Aziraphale laughed again. He caught Crowley’s eyes, and together, they both pushed away from each other, smiles bright on their faces.

_ How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine _

__ Aziraphale flew around the bookshop, making his way back to Crowley, who reached out his hand, and spun Aziraphale under their arms as the angel took it. Their smiles had not left their faces. In fact, they had brightened.

_ Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you, and it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be _

__ Together, they flew back at each other, and embraced the other tightly, hugging each other close, as they gently floated back down to the ground.

_ So why don’t we rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours? _

__ Their wings disappeared, as their feet touched the floor together, their arms still wrapped around each other. Crowley looked down at Aziraphale, trying his hardest to convey the love he felt for the angel with just his eyes. 

“You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide” Crowley sang softly. Aziraphale looked away, and his heart fell.

“But I can’t have you. We’re bound to break, and my hands are ties” Aziraphale sang back, pressing his forehead against Crowley’s. They stood together for some time, neither wanting to let the other go. Maybe one day, the stars would get rewritten, and they could be together. But for now, they were bound to break, and their hands were tied.


End file.
